Ko'wai
Ko'wai the Fierce (also known as Ko'wai the Vapid) was a Troll Warrior. She was known for her strength in battle and her blank, empty stare. Appearance Of average height for a female Troll, Ko’wai had a toned, muscular build that gave an impression of strength and power. Despite this, like others of her race, she was still swift and agile. Her skin was medium blue, while her hair was a darker blue, tied in to numerous thick braids. Rather unusually for a Troll, her facial features were rather smooth, with small tusks and large eyes that gave her a somewhat surprised – or possibly stunned – look. For some reason, Zar'na thought that she looked familiar, but could never say why. Personality To put it mildly, Ko’wai was not terribly smart by the standards of most people. Often slow to respond, she seemed to spend half her time lost in a permanent daze. When questioned, she would often manage simple, one-word answers, but often had a problem with articulating what she wanted to say. However, when she could get going, she would often display a passion for her beliefs. She was very loyal, both to the Horde and to her friends. In battle was a different matter; she was a fierce warrior, seemingly an unstoppable frenzy of destruction and carnage. She would leap into action, axes whirling, cutting a swathe of bloody destruction through whatever dared to stand up against her. Due to her skill and natural regenerative capabilities, she could seem to be almost indestructible. History As a female Troll, Ko’wai’s early life was none to interesting. She was raised with the expectation that she would be married off and start producing children; her small tusks were seen as a drawback to her desirability, however, limiting her father’s options. Things changed, however, when the Darkspear Tribe joined the Horde, and changed their traditional beliefs. Now given other options in life, she found that she had a love of battle. By the time that the Horde was settled in Durotar, she had trained as a warrior and shown no small degree of talent. She began life as a professional adventurer, fighting against the Horde’s foes. However, she wanted more to life; having seen the opportunities that the Horde gave her, she wanted some way to pay it back. That chance came when she met Kolak Plainstrider. Impressed by his vision of brotherhood and unity amongst the Horde, she readily joined his guild and worked alongside him to aid him in spreading his message. It was while acting as a part of the Brotherhood that she encountered Zar’na, a Hunter who had seemingly given up on life and descended into an alcoholic stupor. She saw that while she had fallen far, there was still the potential to be a great ally to the horde there. Taking her under her wing, she rehabilitated Zar’na, returning her to the skill and confidence that she had once had. During that time, the two developed a strong, close friendship. It was at Zar’na’s side that Ko’wai ventured into outland, the two convinced that they would be able to destroy whatever foes they found there. This confidence, however, was short-lived; the pair of them took part in an attack on the Hellfire Citadel Ramparts that seemed to be doomed from the start. During the fighting, Ko'wai was killed, cut down by a powerful Fel Orc warrior. category:Horde category:Characters category:Jungle Troll category:Warrior category:The Brotherhood category:Articles by Darthfish